1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact terminal unit, and more particularly to a contact terminal configured by a plurality of twisted conductive strings encapsulated within an insulative column. The present invention also includes a socket connector incorporated with the contact terminals described above.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connector is widely used for electrically and mechanically connecting an electronic package such as a CPU to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) such as a motherboard. Generally, the electrical connector comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of passageways, and a plurality of contact terminals received in the plurality of passageways, correspondingly.
Usually, the contact terminals are made of metal material via art of stamping. The contact terminal usually has a base portion with a plurality of barbs thereon. The barbs are used to penetrate into and interferentially engage with inner walls of the passageway, so as to secure the contact terminal in the corresponding passageway.
However, such conventional contact terminal brings some negative effects. Firstly, the contact terminal usually further has a mating portion and a solder portion extending from the base portion for engaging with an IC (Integrated Circuit) package and a substrate, respectively. Thus, the conventional contact terminal has a complicated structure and geometrical profile. Obviously, manufacturing cost of such conventional contact terminal is high. Secondly, when a conventional contact terminal is inserted into the passageway, the barbs will penetrate into inner walls of the passageway. Accordingly, the housing may be warpaged and performance of the housing will be affected.
In view of the above, an improved contact terminal unit and a socket connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages are desired.